mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Li Mei
Allies and Enemies Please make sure that all of the allies and enemies for any character are verifiable. Just because two individuals are both "good guys" doesn't necessarily make them allies. Just because they could be allies doesn't mean they are. Make sure they've met at some point in the series (for instance, have been in the same game, excluding Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and would likely be allies (for instance, were both good guys in the same game at the same time). Both being on the "Forces of Light" or the "Forces of Darkness" during Mortal Kombat: Armageddon shouldn't count, otherwise the allies and enemies list of all characters would be overflowing, and would defeat the purpose. The goals of all allies and enemies list should be to provide a short, succinct list of characters. For example: *Sindel would likely be allies with Ashrah because they were both good guys in Mortal Kombat: Deception, and were seen working together in Shujinko's ending. * Sindel would not likely be allies with Kai; despite the fact that they're both good guys, they never appeared in the same game (save for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and were never shown working together. They may be on the same side, fighting for the same goals, but they may never have even met. *Sindel would not be enemies with Jarek. Even though they're on opposing sides, it is likely that they never even met before. And, despite the fact that Sindel would oppose everything Jarek stands for, she has never developed any specific rivalry or hatred for him, like she would've for the villains in the games she was in. If I have made a correction to the list of allies or enemies that you think is unjust or wrong, please comment about it here so we can discuss it before making and further edits. Thank you. --Cavalier TunestalktheSubwayWall 00:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) MK 2011 Cameo Anyone else not see Li Mei chained up in Kahn's Coliseum? I usually see the Lady in Red, and depending on the mode, Tanya or Kitana. --Azeruth 12:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I've seen Kira chained up as well. I don't have the game but judging by the stuff I've seen, I'm guessing she would be. Queensindel 21:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Mortal Kombat Deception-Armageddon. I am really confused right now. It says in her Deception ending that she betrayed the good side and went on the evil side. However, in Armageddon she joined the Forces of Light. The only thing that I want to find out if that's true. The MK (2011) opening is different then the Armageddon opening. For example, Shao Kahn was never tooken away by Onaga but seems fine in the (2011) intro.Another one is that Sheeva still has Nightwolf's arrows sticking to her but it's actually suppose to go away liked they disappeared in the Armageddon intro. So what i'm trying to find out is that if Li Mei joining the Forces of Light is real since other things in the Armageddon intro are fake. Is she really Good. Please, help me. Ddill 02:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Simple: 1.- Li Mei's ending in Deception is non-canon. 2.- Shao Kahn somehow escapes from Onaga and 3.- Even if the arrows disappeared in MKA, it is a fact that Nightwolf shooted Sheeva. Also, is a fact that the moment which Shang Tsung transport Li Mei's soul into a Mummified Soldier, she adopted some characteristics from the soldier (like the armor that she used in MKD and MKA's intro) but she never went to Onaga's side. And the same Armageddon's intro, is telling you that Li Mei joined the Forces of Light. -- Dragon NJMB 06:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Is Li Mei still alive? I am not sure if she is still alive because in armaggedon she was stabbed but in MK (2011) she appears in Jade's ending. Does anyone thing she will ever return in the MK games if they make more? -Chris Armageddon was non-canon I believe, and MK (2011) was a re-telling of the first three games, so possibly the events in Armageddon had not happened yet. Lui Kang (talk) 20:12, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Sentence may need fixing "Her chest is bare except for metal plating covering her genitalia and upper thighs" I can't work it out, it reads like she has genitalia and thighs on her chest. That being said, I'm sure her chest isn't bare. Unless he/she meant that the metal plating goes from her chest down to her thighs? Lui Kang (talk) 20:05, February 3, 2013 (UTC)